Beautiful Trauma
by x-psychicfire-x
Summary: Sequel to 'The Lucky Ones'. Three years later, Sasuke's defection from Konoha has deeply affected each member of his former team seven; but not as much as Hikari, who seeks to punish as well as rescue him from Orochimaru's clutches. After a painful reunion with the troubled Uchiha, Hikari is kidnapped on Orochimaru's orders to keep Sasuke compliant. Sasuke/OC. **ON HIATUS**
1. Hero's Return

**Welcome Naruto fans to the sequel to '**_**The Lucky Ones'. **_

**I am so sorry about the long hiatus, but I've been trying to figure out my next idea for the chapter I was working on for the story. Then realised that the chapter **_**United We Stand, Divided We Fall, **_** was pretty much were that story needed to finish. This chapter seemed to better suited for a sequel. So here we are! **

**If you're read this already, it's probably a good idea to do so again just to jog your memory. I'll be tweaking it again just to fix it a little. Happy reading! **

**Last time: Naruto and Hikari were both still reeling from Sasuke's defection to Sound, and both are coping in different ways. However, Naruto suspects otherwise and confronts Hikari who tells him that she is planning on asking for one-on-one training from an Elite Jounin. Hikari's uncle, Mamoru, gives her her mother's katana and promises to help her to wield one for combat alongside Anko-sensei, who has been selected as her Jounin teacher. And Naruto is about to embark on a three-year training session with the infamous Jiraiya – one-third of the Legendary Sannins…**

**As always, I have no claim on the rights of Naruto (either character, TV shows or online YouTube doujinshis) or ownership of Hikari. I just own this story.**

**Please review responsibly and respectfully :)**

* * *

**HERO'S RETURN  
**_"You are the luckiest, the canniest,  
and the most reckless man I ever knew.  
Bless you, laddie."  
__**– Gimli: Lord of the Rings 'The Two Towers'.**_

* * *

_**~HIKARI P.O.V~**_

**THREE YEARS LATER…**

_The candlelight flickered eerily in an unfamiliar tunnel. I could hear my heartbeat thudding ominously in my ears as the salty sting of my anguished tears dripped down my face. I could hear the rise and fall of running footsteps. What was I missing here? Was I supposed to be searching for something? _

_Or __**someone**__?_

_ "SASUKE!" _

_Naruto? I jerked my head in the direction of the familiar deep husky voice that reverberates off the tunnel walls surrounding me before fading away like an echo. Why did he sound so desperate? I could hear the echo of doors opening and slam shut. Muttered curses and weeping could be heard. Was Naruto crying? I could feel and hear my heartbeat quicken at the thought that Naruto could be in that much pain over our absent friend. I wanted to find him, tell him that everything was going to be alright. We will find Sasuke; try to reason with him and plead for him to see sense and come home, to us... If that didn't work we'd beat him senseless and drag his idiotic ass back to Konoha, kicking and screaming. In chains if necessary. I ran down the next corridor opening and closing doors. Was this why we were in this creepy tunnel? Was Sasuke the reason why we were here?_

_ "He's got to be here! We've come so far!" _

Sakura!?_ Why is she here? I turned down yet another corridor…_

_ "I'm here to save the bond you have with your friends…" a deep, emotionless and extremely unfamiliar voice breaks the silence… Then I see it: a light at the end of the tunnel. Metaphorical or not, I feel relief and triumph overwhelm me as I break through the light barrier. I turn in slow motion… the thudding of my heartbeat gets louder, and slows down… before I see it, standing above me; waiting with an air of cool indifference: a tall, shadowed figure… with a cruel smirk on his face…_

* * *

I sit bolt upright in bed, panting, drenched head to toe in a cold sweat.

"Damn!" I cursed, turning off my alarm clock as it suddenly blared loudly heralding the new morning. It was that bloody dream again! The same dream that has been tormenting and haunting me since Naruto sent me that scroll via Toad (_ugh…_) two weeks ago:

_Hey Hikari-chan!_

_Guess what? I'm coming home! Finally! _

_I was beginning to think that all this training was never going to end. Mind you, it was SO awesome and I've learned so much. At least what training we __**did**__ do when Ero-sannin wasn't busy perving on the Women's bathhouses or hanging out WAY too much in the Red-Light district of every Village we visited. _

_Ugh! I don't care if he calls it 'research' it's still disgusting and creepy._

_I'm missing spending time with you. I hope that we'll get some time to catch up once I get back to Konoha. I want to know what training you did while I was away. Just hope that Anko-sensei wasn't too harsh; I've heard that she can be one sadistic bitch. _

_Say hi to Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Baa-chan, and Sakura for me!_

_Naruto xo_

I must admit I am relieved.

I miss my loveable moron.

I wonder how much he has improved over the last three years. It sounded like he learned a lot. Was he as strong as I felt, or even stronger? I couldn't wait to find out. Then it would be only a matter of time before we could head out and rescue Sasuke from himself. I just wonder if I could bring myself to forgive Sasuke for betraying us and breaking my trust. The fool has no idea how deeply he has hurt me. But I know there's still good in him deep down.

There just has to be.

Pulling aside the blanket, I stood up on shaky morning legs and padded zombie-like down the corridor to the bathroom. I was still not a morning person, but because of Anko's brutal training regimes I quickly got used to the idea; having been disciplined severely for arcing up about it. Surprisingly, my uncle Mamoru backed Anko up on it:

"_This is not the time to become lax about your training. The time for worrying about petty, trivial things is in the past. It's time to step up or fall down!" _ He had lectured me.

Constantly.

For three. Fricken. Years!

Mamoru and Anko both knew that I was going to be facing Orochimaru (and most likely Sasuke) in the future; Anko knew from personal experience that the Snake Sannin – her former master – was not the type to tolerate weakness. He exploited it for his own benefits, and it was one of the many reasons why he was known to be a very dangerous, unpredictable opponent.

_"Do not underestimate him." _Anko had once told me, _"Orochimaru has a complex personality. 'Twisted' being one of the few popular characteristics people have labelled him." _

When training with Anko, we worked on my ninjutsu – through the use of snake summoning, poisons and various different elemental attacks. I could just barely escape from genjutsu in the likelihood that I'd be trapped in one; and my taijutsu had been severely lacking despite my previous victories against strong opponents – Zabuza and Haku, for example. I was informed that the missing-nins that I had already faced were cake compared to who I was to face in the up and coming future. Mamoru was left with the task of teaching me the art of sword-fighting. Since starting that course with my uncle, I was now well on my way to becoming a highly skilled, very formidable swordswoman. But I wasn't quite there yet. There was still much I needed to learn, but I would be able to hold my own should I be faced with a duel to the death.

Stepping into the shower, I turned the knob to cold and allowed the water to blast on my face. I shrieked partly out of shock (which was the idea) and because of the arctic temperature against my warm skin. Sufficiently awakened, I turned the knob to hot and continued my bathroom routine making sure I cleaned everywhere quickly and thoroughly with my usual Cherry Blossom and Vanilla scented body wash. However, I couldn't help but dwell on what I had learned during my studies.

I had researched my target thoroughly; desiring to know everything about Orochimaru so I wouldn't be caught unawares when the time came to face him. The term: 'mad as a cut snake' was a term I definitely identified Orochimaru with when describing him. This guy's ultimate goal was to be worthy of the title of 'ultimate being'. He had this delusional belief that in order to do this, he needed to obtain immortality – due to his disdain for a weak and fragile human body, and how it affected loved ones – so he would be unable to die without learning every ninja technique in the world. I shuddered at the mere concept.

_Sicko… _I decided that this was starting to border on obsession, so I distracted myself from the topic that was 'Orochimaru' and focused on what I was going to be wearing to Team Seven's unofficial reunion, which was happening that evening.

Did I forget to mention something that has definitely changed in the past three years? Me. I was now the exact opposite of who I used to be, and it was necessary for my plans.

At twelve I was a petite, innocent pale peach skinned girl who always wore pale blue dresses with matching ribbons in her long shoulder length black hair, ankle-length toeless navy blue sandals, and always had the naïve view of seeing the good in people (even if they didn't entirely deserve it).

Now?

I am fifteen with a more jaded view of the world, and had grown to 5'5 and was well-endowed in the boobs, filled out in her hips (I was hourglass shaped like my mother had predicted) and had toned muscles. I no longer looked delicate and petite and favoured pale blue EVERYTHING. I wore a tight form fitting black mid-drift tank top and tight matching black ANBU style pants, knee high black toeless kunoichi sandals with a slight heel and I wore fingerless elbow length gloves with metal guards.

That wasn't to say that I still didn't wear pale blue. I did. Just not as much as I used to. I wore the colour in the ribbons I still wore in my (now extremely long) black hair – which I now wore up in odango-style pigtails with bangs that framed my face. My prized ribbons were tied around the odangos. My brand-new forehead protector still took pride of place around my neck with a black coloured ribbon instead of the navy blue that Genins wore.

And guess what? I was no longer of Genin rank. I was now a proud Chunin – having participated in the Chunin Exams alongside the other Konoha 9 (Naruto was still absent) and passed with flying colours. I snatched up my katana and secured it to my hip, as well as securing my weapons pack to my thigh before hi-tailing it out of the Uchiha compound and making my way into town to run a few errands.

It was Naruto's cheeky face that I was dying to see.

* * *

**~AUTHOR P.O.V~**

At Konoha's gates, the morning guards were sitting at the check in station both bored and cursing their Hokage for giving them a shift this early in the morning. One of the guards amused himself by balancing kunai or whatever he had on hand on the end of his dozing partner's nose, holding his breath whenever he shifted or moved in any way. He was just about to balance yet another weapon top of the growing pile when an orange and black blur sped through the gates and came to a stop not too far away from where the guards – who were both in crumpled, dazed heaps on the ground – were.

"Oops! Sorry, guys!"

A tall, toned and muscular boy with shaggy, untamed blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes (which were wide and alight with mischief and glee) and dressed in orange apologised; sheepishly scratching the back of his head and grinning from ear to ear. It was the grin that was familiar. Both guards were momentarily stunned before realising who the boy was and rolled their eyes in exasperated amusement or annoyance. It was Naruto Uzumaki – home from his three year training session with the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya.

Naruto rushed for his favourite viewing post and dumping his knapsack at the base, sent chakra to the base of his feet and climbed up the wooden pole to the very top. From there, he had a fantastic view of Konoha in its entirety.

Naruto drew in a deep breath.

"Hello, Konoha! You've changed a lot!" He scanned Konoha, which had multiplied a lot in his absence. Then something caught his eye on the Hokage Monument. "Oh nice! You've added Baa-chan!" He squinted at the workers making their finishing touches on the stone cut out of Tsunade's face on the Cliffside of the monument and grinned picturing his face someday making an addition to those already up there.

"OI! NARUTO!"

He looked down and saw Sakura standing at the base of the post next to his abandoned knapsack and Jiraiya – who had finally caught up with him – and a trio of Academy students that Naruto recognised as the Third's Grandson, Konohamaru and his sidekicks and friends Moegi and Odin. Sakura had a rather impatient look on her face that Naruto instantly recognised and not wanting to suffer her wrath, immediately jumped down from the post.

"Hiya, Sakura!" Naruto greeted her brightly. Sakura smiled and shook her head fondly.

"Welcome home, Naruto. How was your training?" Sakura inquired politely. He shrugged modestly.

"It was awesome! Learned loads." He briefly gave an appreciative flick of his eyes over her body, and was impressed with what he saw. Sakura had changed from an awkward, painfully thin twelve year old Sasuke-stalker to a tall, thin and poised fifteen year old with a neater bubble-gum pink bob. She had shot up to 5'5 and had replaced her usual red fighting dress and bottle green spandex shorts with a tight sleeveless shirt that showed off what little assets she had, black spandex shorts with a pale pink skirt over the top and knee-high black toeless shinobi sandals. On her hands were black gloves and she wore matching elbow pads the same colour as her skirt. Her hair was held back with her forehead protector which was now a brilliant red instead of navy blue. "You've changed a lot, Sakura." Naruto commented.

Sakura beamed; she was always a sucker for compliments.

"Look who's talking," she made a casual eye sweep of his appearance, "You're no longer the annoying little shrimp you used to be." Naruto pouted and shuddered.

"Ugh, don't remind me." He groaned.

"Hey, boss!" Naruto looked around Sakura and clapped eyes on Konohamaru who was beaming from ear to ear to see his friend again.

"Hey, squirt! How's it goin'?" Naruto greeted him, noting that the boy was wearing the old goggles he used to wear back when **he** was an academy student. Konohamaru glared at him for the 'squirt' comment, but then suddenly smirked which made Sakura instantly feel nervous.

"I've been practicing that technique you showed me. I'm almost as good as you, if not better!" He bragged.

Sakura's eyes widened with horror.

_He wouldn't…_ Konohamaru started forming the dreaded hand signs and immediately transformed into the visage of a tall, very naked and very busty brunette woman who was blushing coyly and seductively at Naruto. Almost immediately blood poured from Jiraiya's nose as Sakura launched herself at Konohamaru and thumped his ear. She was about to cuss out Naruto for even thinking of teaching such a depraved and disgusting technique to a **minor** when she saw the serious expression on the blonde's face.

Sakura was stunned.

"That's not cool, Konohamaru…" said Naruto, and Konohamaru looked immediately shamefaced.

_Thank kami! There's hope for him yet… _Sakura thought.

"THIS IS HOW YOU DO IT!" and Naruto transformed into his trademark sexy jutsu, which sent another stream of blood jetting from Jiraiya's nose. Sakura's approving smile fell and immediately her blood began to boil.

_I stand corrected… _She amended her thought as charged forward like a raging bull and decked Naruto across the face, scaring the three Academy students and Jiraiya when they made witness to her new monstrous strength that pummelled Naruto through the air like a ragdoll.

_Yep… Sakura's not changed… _thought Naruto as he flew and landed in a painful heap on the ground.

* * *

Ten minutes later, a slightly bruised Naruto and a still annoyed Sakura were making their way through Konoha, catching each other up with what they had been up to during their three years apart. Then Naruto stopped and looked around curiously.

"Where's Hikari-chan?" Sakura immediately tensed up.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She replied dismissively. Naruto frowned.

"Did she leave the village for her training?"

"No, she's just very elusive nowadays." Sakura replied, "Hikari has changed a lot." Naruto was surprised, but also extremely curious and excited to see his best friend again. He was determined to see how much she had improved. They had made a pact that both of them would become stronger so that they could go out and bring back Sasuke together.

But he also missed her deeply.

It was also very clear to the blonde that the animosity between Sakura and Hikari had not changed at all. His observation skills had improved and he noticed almost immediately, that after he had mentioned Hikari Sakura's defences rose. He sighed.

"I'm gonna go find her. See ya Sakura!" Naruto waved and took off down the street, leaving a disgruntled Sakura behind.

Along the way, Naruto had met up with several familiar faces: Shikamaru (cloud watching as usual), Kiba and Akamaru (who greeted Naruto with a large wet lick across his face) – Naruto was shocked about how huge the white dog had gotten – Choji (who had only made himself known when Shikamaru tried to eat the last chip in the packet he had in his hands), and Shino (who was extremely put out when Naruto couldn't remember his name). Naruto even managed to catch a glimpse of Hinata who immediately hid from view when she clapped eyes on him walking around a corner.

When Naruto came over to say 'hi', she fainted.

_Weird girl… _He thought before leaving her where she was and continuing on to the Uchiha compound. Naruto still regarded walking through the abandoned streets of the Uchiha compound as the freakiest and eeriest experience ever. Particularly when you could easily tell the places where blood had been spilled.

_Itachi, you are one sick bastard… _Naruto mused uncomfortably as he made his way to the main house; Sasuke's house.

A place where Hikari and he had made residence three years ago when the last Uchiha had defected to Sound and Orochimaru. Pulling his key free from his pocket, he let himself in and took in the long wooden corridor that greeted him. Naruto forced down the lump that had formed in his throat as he took off his shoes and padded down the hallway to the living room. It was immaculately clean, as usual. As though Sasuke hadn't even left. The only things out of place were some scrolls, the odd piece of clothing lying around that Naruto recognised as Hikari's, a few empty teacups and colourful flower sprays in vases dotted around the room.

_Ino. Or Hikari-chan…_ Naruto sighed sadly and turned down the corridor leading towards the bedrooms.

It took him a couple of tries to find his room, since it had been awhile since he'd been here and upon finding his room, dumped his knapsack on his futon. The room was slightly dusty from a lack of use, and Naruto smiled bitter sweetly when he recognised his few meagre belongings he had 'rescued' from his old Apartment. Then his eyes singled out two picture frames that sat on his window ceil which overlooked a spectacular view of Konoha: the first one was of Team Kakashi – a 'smiling' Kakashi hovering over the four of them in the shot with his hands placed firmly and restraining on a glaring Sasuke and seething Naruto's heads, while sandwiched between them was a giggly, shy looking Sakura and a grinning, joyful looking Hikari – and the second one was of the three of them months before Sasuke went rogue and fled Konoha.

Naruto had been sandwiched between a slightly smirking Sasuke leaning against a tree trunk, and Hikari who was beaming, wearing her usual pale blue hair ribbons and carrying a small bouquet of daisies. Naruto felt his eyes welling up and he hastily brushed away the tears as he looked at the photograph miserably.

_I miss you… _

Then he suddenly jerked his head up when his noise-sensitive ears picked up the sound of something metallic whistling through the air before connecting with something solid, and the sound of somebody grunting with exertion. Cautiously, Naruto got to his feet and headed out of his room, following the sound to the Uchiha family's private dojo.

Silently, he unzipped his thigh pack and produced a single kunai in his hand. With a steely eye resolve, Naruto silently slid the dojo's screen door open and peered inside. At the centre of the room, an unfamiliar young woman dressed in light sparring clothes with extremely long raven hair was sparring with a kendo sword. By the looks of her technique, Naruto knew she knew exactly what she was doing.

He edged his way further into the room with the intention of taking the woman by surprise and tiptoed towards her. Just as he was about to pounce on her, the young woman spun on the spot and blocked him with the sword. Both of them froze scrutinising the other. It only took a second before the young woman's lethal gaze and stance relaxed and she disengaged from Naruto looking at him in complete shock.

"Naruto?" she whispered hopefully. He instantly recognised her mild, pleasant voice and a small, relieved smile spread across his face.

"Hikari-chan?" She nodded as tears welled up in her large brown eyes and she instantly dropped the bamboo sword to the tatami floor and jumped into his arms nearly bowling him off his feet, and weeping into his shoulder. Naruto stiffened up for only a split second before he sagged into her arms and let the floodgates open as well.

"Kami, I've missed you!" He mumbled and buried his face into her hair.

* * *

"When did you get back?" Hikari asked, warmly.

"Couple of hours ago. It's so great to be back here!" Naruto was chewing his way through his fifth instant ramen cup as he detailed his training and adventures to his best friend who strangely secretive about her own training. This worried him. But having grown up a little over the past three years, he'd learned not to push the issue and decided to change the subject. "So what's next? When do we start missions again?" He asked brightly, pushing aside the empty noodle cup and belching a little.

Hikari wrinkled her nose and kicked him in the shin.

"Apparently we're supposed to meet up at our old training grounds tonight at five." Hikari replied, stretching her muscles to remove the kinks.

Naruto grinned.

"Sweet. Can't wait to see what we're gonna do." He said enthusiastically, "It'll be like old times." Hikari smiled but it didn't completely reach her eyes.

"Not completely." She turned away and got to her feet, collecting Naruto's empty noodle cup and their used teacups. Naruto's grin faded when he realised what she was implying and turned solemn. Both knew what the other was thinking of, but neither had the heart or the stomach to voice it out loud.

"So who taught you how to use the Katana? You look really badass with it." Naruto asked, winking and leering at her flirtatiously. Hikari blushed and rolled her eyes as she walked over to hug her friend around the shoulders and Naruto automatically reached up to hold her arm. Both of them relaxed, comforted by the other's presence.

"Uncle Mamoru. He used to be a member of the ANBU before he retired and went travelling." Naruto paled slightly.

"Damn. He's got skills. Remind me never to piss him off. I'd like to keep my limbs." Naruto gulped as Hikari giggled. "Speaking of," Naruto looked around the mansion curiously. "Where's Mamoru?" Hikari grinned, getting up and walking over to the window plucking up a photo frame and walking back over to Naruto.

"He moved out about a year ago. He's got his own place now … and a girl." Hikari explained looking suspiciously playful.

Naruto smirked lecherously.

"Sounds juicy. Spill!" He demanded.

Hikari handed him the photo frame, "Anko-sensei."

Almost immediately, Naruto gagged. He glanced down at photo of Hikari posing with her uncle and Anko. Unlike the twelve-year-old version of Hikari who looked innocent and sweet in all photographs she posed in, the fifteen-year-old smirking at him in the picture looked more feline and dangerous instead of innocent and sweet. Naruto wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing or not.

"Oh kami. That's sick…" Hikari laughed, as Naruto shuddered violently and got to his feet when he spied the Uchiha's elegant Roman numeral clock. "Forgetting that disgusting imagery for a second, we've gotta book. It's almost five." He pointed towards the clock and started strapping his weapons' pack back on his thigh. Hikari nodded and disappeared from the room momentarily, returning seconds later with her thigh pack and her prized katana holstered securely to her hip.

"Let's go!" She called as she and Naruto sauntered casually to the front door and slipped on their boots. Naruto absently scanned the Uchiha compound as Hikari locked up.

"It's gonna be interesting living here. But I feel like I'm invading Sasuke's privacy somehow." He frowned and started when Hikari clapped a hand on his shoulder. She smiled warmly at him.

"It was Sasuke's idea." Naruto nodded before grinning mischievously and poking Hikari's shoulder playfully.

"Race ya to the Training grounds!"

* * *

Sakura leant casually against the bridge where Team Kakashi had used to meet up for their missions or training sessions. She couldn't help but sigh nostalgically as memories of Sasuke either already waiting there patiently or just arriving seconds after she did. Suddenly, an orange and black blur, and a black and baby blue blur materialised at the base of the bridge, both panting and laughing.

"I win!" Hikari declared as she hunched over leaning on her knees and panting, enjoying the adrenaline high she was experiencing as Naruto mimicked her actions and whinged.

"No fair! Best two outta three!" He challenged loudly and Hikari continued laughing and shook her head.

"Later. I'll race ya home afterwards!" She promised. Naruto hooked an arm around Hikari's neck and nuzzled her cheek.

"I'll hold ya to it!" He warned and stopped when he noticed Sakura observing them with a disapproving stare. "Hiya, Sakura!" He greeted her and perched on the railing opposite where Sakura was leaning against the bridge.

"Would you two act your age? You're behaving like children." Sakura replied coldly.

Hikari snorted.

"Geez, who let the buzzkill in?" She sank onto the ground started limbering up. "Lighten up, Sakura-chan. The world's not that bad." Hikari mocked her with a uncomfortably Sasuke-like smirk that unnerved Naruto a little as Sakura glared at Hikari and tuned out her former teammates as they resumed their conversation from before they came to the Bridge.

"Well, this is a sight I haven't seen for a while…" Three heads turned towards a nearby tree and saw Kakashi crouched on a branch, reading from his porn as usual. However, he put it away the moment he had gotten his former students' attention. "It's great to see you kids again." Kakashi dropped out of the tree and sauntered over to the trio.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You're still reading that garbage?!" Naruto scowled, uncomfortably reminded of Jiraiya and his perverted 'research'.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Hikari demanded. Kakashi sweatdropped before gesturing for them to follow him further into the grounds. Once in there, Naruto immediately noticed the egg timer sitting on their old stumps and grinned excitedly.

"Oh yes!" He punched the air. Kakashi 'grinned'.

"Yes, Naruto. You've guessed correctly. We're gonna revisit a Team Seven classic." He held up three bells which jangled together in the breeze.

Huge, sadistic smirks spread across all three of their faces.

"Game on!" declared Hikari, spinning a kunai on her finger.

* * *

**A/N: All right kids! Here's to the new sequel! Hope it's a good one.**

**If I don't update quickly, it's because I'm updating my other stories as well. The next update for this story will be on my 27th birthday this Monday coming (11/2/2019).**

**Until then, happy reading ;)**


	2. I'll Make A Team Out Of You (Part 2)

**Hello boys and girls! It's time for a new chapter update! YAY!**

**Today (11/02/2019) is my 27****th**** birthday! So consider this a birthday gift to you all!**

**As always, I have no claim on the rights of Naruto (either character, TV shows or online YouTube doujinshis) or ownership of Hikari. I just own this story.**

**Please review responsibly and respectfully :)**

* * *

**I'LL MAKE A TEAM OUT OF YOU! (PART 2)**

"_We are not a team because we work together.  
We are a team because we respect, trust and care for each other." __**¬ Unknown.**_

* * *

**¬AUTHOR P.O.V¬  
**

Kakashi attached the bells to his belt loop. He was interested to see if his rambunctious students had actually learnt anything during their three years apart from each other. Immediately Naruto, Sakura and Hikari's eyes focused upon those three familiar silver bells. Kakashi snapped shut his book.

"Alright, listen up!" Naruto, Sakura and Hikari all stood at attention like the seasoned shinobi they had all become. "Same rules like before—"

"If you're not prepared to kill me to get the bells then you'll never get them." Naruto interrupted impatiently but with a determined smirk on his face. Kakashi raised his forehead protector revealing his activated sharingan. He meant business.

"Right. I see it goes without saying. Seems that you've learnt from the last time we attempted this. I hope that the four of you—" He cut himself off when he realised he had brought up a very taboo subject for the four of them, and mentally kicked himself for his slip up.

"Sasuke…" He looked over to see all three of them in various stages of melancholy distress: Naruto had squatted to the ground and was currently drawing patterns in the dirt with his finger. Sakura had hugged herself as though trying to hold back crippling pain deep within her chest, and was struggling not to cry. And Hikari? She was avoiding direct eye contact and clenching her hands into tight fists; enough that blood was trickling from her palms.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Oh. I guess that name has hidden landmines now…" Hikari was the first to recover before she straightened up, ignoring the blood and little half-moon cuts she had created in her palms, and waited for the signal. It wasn't long before Naruto and Sakura followed suit. "You've got until midnight to relieve me of these bells." Kakashi instructed as always.

"HAI!" The three agreed, and Kakashi couldn't help but feel astonished at how obedient his former students, now teammates were. There was no bickering or whinging about the time frame. Just simple, disciplined acceptance. It was a breath of fresh air. And speaking of… a light breeze disturbed the bells, causing them to jingle. Almost immediately Naruto let loose a couple of shuriken towards Kakashi who had dropped into a defensive stance and easily dodged them before returning the favour.

Okay. So some things haven't completely changed…

_Good. For a moment there, I thought I had stumbled into a strange dream… _Kakashi thought awkwardly as Naruto dodged by leaping high into the air as the shuriken whizzed by harmlessly underneath. Kakashi threw another volley of shuriken at Naruto who quickly fashioned his signature move: the shadow clone jutsu, and felt his clone pull him out of immediate danger.

"Not bad." Kakashi charged, just as Naruto landed; his clone disappearing.

"Transform!" shouted Naruto and his giant shuriken appeared as he spun on the spot, preparing to heave his massive weapon at his former sensei only to be stopped dead in his tracks by Kakashi who reappeared behind him and reached out to grab Naruto's hand which was holding the shuriken.

"Okay, that's as far as you go," Kakashi said calmly and slightly amused.

_And not only that… _The Copy ninja smiled slightly when he realised that Naruto's clone which had supposedly disappeared was in fact standing right behind him, wearing a cocky smirk and brandishing a kunai at his back. _His timing for using the Shadow Clone Jutsu has gotten better… _ Kakashi beamed proudly. _You've grown, haven't you, Naruto? However… _

"Well, it just seems you're just as impatient as ever." Kakashi observed. Naruto froze and looked over to where Sakura and Hikari were still standing. Both girls held amused and slightly annoyed expressions on their faces. _Oh…_

"I haven't even said start yet, have I?" Kakashi reminded Naruto who flushed with embarrassment. Kakashi shook his head in exasperated fondness. It was similar to how Naruto reacted when he first administered this bell test to his students:

* * *

_Naruto glared at him and growled. Kakashi ignored him and turned to the rest of us._

_ "When I say start, you may begin." Naruto obviously not hearing Kakashi's instructions correctly, instantly changed at Kakashi with a kunai in his hand before Kakashi could even speak. Immediately, Kakashi turned the kunai to face the back of Naruto's head, causing him to gulp. Kakashi lowered his mouth to Naruto's ear. "Don't be so hasty. I didn't even say 'start' yet." The rest of the group took a step back. However, Kakashi took all of them aback when he grinned. "But because you came at me with the intention of eliminating me-" He stared at them, "-I'm actually starting to like you, guys."_

* * *

_Ahh, memories… _

"Okay, let's begin." and Kakashi promptly disappeared in smoke. Sakura and Naruto gasped in shock, while Hikari smirked – uncomfortably reminding her teammates of Sasuke and when he used to smirk in the exact same way – and started scanning the training area just like Naruto and Sakura were.

"He got us!" Naruto exclaimed, and Sakura groaned in annoyance.

"Gah! Naruto, you idiot!"

_The hunt is on… _Hikari declared determinedly, and started making her plans.

The day waned on and soon, the remaining members of team seven were soon observed by not only Jiraiya, but also Tsunade and Shizune, who were eager to see how far the team had gotten with their training after being apart for such a long time. Tsunade raised a calculating eyebrow as she observed her apprentice's next move.

_Well, Sakura, what now? _She mused. Naruto, Hikari and Sakura silently searched, reaching out with their chakra around the training grounds for a hint or a whisper of their former sensei. Sakura frowned, concentrating.

_Right? Above? Left? _ Sakura had a very determined frown on her face as she pondered Kakashi's next move. She turned on the spot. _Behind? _ Nothing seemed obvious. _If he's in none of those places… _ Hikari nudged Naruto who stopped what he was doing and turned to observe how Sakura had improved in the past three years. Both watched as Sakura clenched her fist, obviously making a decision before…

"He must be below!" she yelled before slamming her fist into the earth, causing the hard soil to split apart. Naruto and Hikari jumped back to avoid getting a face full of dirt and stones. Naruto sweatdropped as Kakashi sat among the rubble looking stunned.

_Wh-What ridiculous strength… _ He sweatdropped. On the sidelines, Lady Tsunade grinned at her young apprentice's strength.

"Yes! Well done!" She praised Sakura.

She was pleased that her student had been practicing this particular move, it took a lot of chakra to control. It was an exceedingly fortunate thing that Sakura had excellent chakra reserves and control. The pinkette's jade green eyes were steely-eyed and focused, and a small little triumphant smirk played about her face. Jiraiya and Shizune smiled both looking impressed, but the former sweat dropped at how similar Sakura's attack was to Tsunade's. Kakashi was impressed and a little intimidated.

_Godaime… Looks like you didn't just teach Sakura medical ninjutsu… _

"Kakashi-sensei. Found you." Sakura pronounced, triumphantly. Kakashi blinked at her in astonishment, as Naruto and Hikari exchanged glances with each other. Hikari offered a hand to Naruto, who accepted it and was pulled to his feet by his best friend.

"G-Guess I'd better stop playing around in front of her, huh?" Naruto stated. Hikari smiled a little.

"Looks that way…" Hikari agreed. Sakura maintained eye contact with her stunned teacher as he pulled himself from out of the dirt, continuing his calculating thoughts about Sakura's progress.

_She builds up the maximum amount of chakra in her hand, then releases it in an instant. That's a feat you can't do without precise chakra control. Medical ninjutsu and superhuman strength… _Kakashi shifted his stance slightly, causing the three bells on his belt to jingle enticingly. All three members of team seven zeroed in on the bells.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now." Kakashi mused out loud to himself.

Sakura, Hikari and Naruto scattered: Sakura taking refuge underneath a bush, and Hikari and Naruto in a nearby trees; a personal homage to their absent teammate (and Hikari's unofficial boyfriend). Kakashi took his time, looking around for his former students. But it appeared that they had learned from their mistakes all those years ago. This forced the copy ninja to summon his sharingan eye so he could locate his former students. He eventually locates both Naruto and Hikari in their tree; their eyes fixed firmly upon his own multi-coloured ones, and Sakura leaning up against a tree not too far away from Naruto and Hikari. She too was aware of his presence in the bush he had crouched in. Kakashi couldn't help but reflect upon those memories. "Completely different to back then." He mumbled to himself:

* * *

_Kakashi called out instructions._

_ "Ninjas must know how to hide quickly and effectively." __Immediately, Sakura hid underneath a bush and Hikari hid behind a large rock nearby. Naruto however, trying to prove himself, decided to face Kakashi head on. He challenged Kakashi who just stared at him quizzically. "You know, compared to your other teammates, you're an extremely weird kid." Kakashi mused conversationally._

* * *

Suddenly, Naruto sprang out of hiding and headed straight for Kakashi, who came out of the bush to meet him head on. Both ninja passed by each other, parrying kunai strikes with each other with a metallic _clang. _Kakashi quickly threw a handful of kunai at Naruto, who fluidly and expertly evaded the three kunai by flipping over a tree branch and landing gracefully and soundlessly on the ground. Sakura and Hikari immerged from their hiding spots, and walked up beside Naruto, who straightened up from his crouch.

"Shinobi Tactic #1 Taijutsu." Kakashi stated, before charging at Naruto and engaging him in taijutsu. Naruto ducked and evaded before jumping high into the air, flipped and landing in a crouch on a low hanging tree branch.

"Gotcha!" Sakura declared, and both she and Hikari advanced on Kakashi and resumed the fight he and Naruto had started.

"Try harder, sensei!" yelled Hikari, who then dodged a wave of shuriken and kunai thrown in her direction. Naruto and Sakura exchanged looks at Hikari's cold, angry outburst. Only Kakashi was unconcerned about her spontaneous attitude adjustment. Since team seven had involuntarily split up due to Sasuke's defection from the village, Hikari had made a drastic change; Sasuke's betrayal had hurt her badly and since then she had thrown herself into her training. Sakura threw another punch and her monstrous strength managed to snap a tree in half. Kakashi flipped and cartwheeled out of the way.

"Whew, that could've been bad." Kakashi observed the felled tree with interest. Naruto straightened up and fashioned the hand signs for his signature move:

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" There was a pop of smoke before he shouted: "Get him" and launched himself from the tree. Kakashi was there to stop him by grabbing his wrist and hurling him against the nearest tree. Fortunately, it was the clone that combusted upon impact, and not Naruto. Kakashi, realising this, instantly sprinted away; followed rapidly by three identical Narutos. "You're not getting away!" All three shouted in unison. But Kakashi had apparently anticipated this and sprang up behind them all in a surprise attack.

Naruto, Sakura and Hikari all reacted with shock.

"Kage Buyou?" Naruto exclaimed. "This is Bushy Brow's…"

"Kakashi-sensei's copy ninjutsu!" Sakura yelled with trepidation.

Kakashi bear-hugged all three clones and the four of them started spinning like they had been caught in a cyclone, before slamming them to the ground, hard. Kakashi stepped out of hiding, and stood ready and waiting for Hikari's best shot, since she had yet to attack again. The copy ninja had had the privilege of observing and sometimes contributing to Hikari's private training sessions with her uncle and Orochimaru's former and favourite student, Anko Mitarashi. What he had observed disturbed him, and he at the time sincerely hoped that Hikari wouldn't follow Sasuke down to the dark side.

The ice queen turned to face him from her hiding spot.

Sneering, she released her katana from its confines and executed the proper and traditional battojutsu technique. Hikari stood side on facing Kakashi and brought up her katana to her eye level and held it firmly with her left hand holding onto the scabbard and her right hand holding onto the hilt. Keeping eye contact with Kakashi, Hikari quickly pulled the katana out a little, revealing the highly polished and well-maintained silver blade and slowly drew the blade from the scabbard. Once the blade was free, Hikari slowly extended both her arms and moved them so that both the sword and the scabbard were facing outward towards Kakashi, who frowned and got into a combative stance. This wasn't the time to be fucking around; Hikari meant business and there was a strong possibility that he could be killed if he wasn't careful enough.

Both Sakura and Naruto – who had recovered and had about to attack - looked on in both horror and awe.

"Hikari-chan…" whispered Naruto.

Even Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune looked a little concerned at the coolness Hikari exuded. Then Kakashi attacked and Hikari easily blocked and parried, spinning around on the spot as she blocked and slashed her blade towards Kakashi's gut, which he barely dodged. Sakura gasped and cupped her face with her hands, fearful for Kakashi's safety. Hikari straightened up, her posture excellent before she sliced down, and Kakashi blocked with a kunai and forward rolled out of the way. Hikari threw her scabbard in Naruto's direction, which he caught effortlessly; a deep, concerned frown on his face, and Hikari got a proper grip of her hilt.

She did not twitch.

She did not shake with fear.

Her expression was blank and focused, and it was definitely not like her at all. Sasuke had truly done a number on this poor girl.

"Excellent." Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune turned towards Anko and Mamoru who had arrived on the scene, large broad smiles on their faces. "She has trained well." Tsunade nodded once.

"Well, she's certainly got the sword skill down well." She admitted, but frowned with concern. "But we better make sure that the darkness doesn't consume her as well."

Mamoru agreed. "That little punk has a lot to answer for. I've never seen Hikari looking that broken in all my life."

Hikari disappeared and reappeared behind Kakashi and swung the sword, aiming for decapitation; and looked like she had succeeded when he reacted in horror and fell to the side.

"OH SHIT!" Naruto swore, fearing that Hikari had actually killed their former sensei. But the smoke cleared, and revealed a large log that Hikari's blade had cut cleanly through as though it were made of butter. "Where'd he go?" He muttered, then ducked and rolled away when Kakashi's kunai whistled through the air, narrowly missing his blonde hair by inches. Sakura charged at Kakashi, raising her fist high and giving her battle cry, but the elite jounin merely blocked the blow by grabbing her wrist.

He was sweatdropping from Hikari's vicious attack.

"That was impressive, Hikari. You almost got me that time." Kakashi complemented the ice and snow user. Naruto tossed Hikari's scabbard back to Hikari who caught it and stashed her katana away in her storage scroll. Naruto aimed a high kick at Kakashi's head and the copy nin handspring his way out of the way.

"Taijutsu Ougi!" Naruto hollered, sprinting towards him. Kakashi looked horrified, which was a first for the normally unfazed jounin. "Sennen Goroshi!" Hikari paused, grinning.

_One Thousand Years of Death? _As Naruto advanced on Kakashi, aiming to serve him his own brand of revenge for doing the same technique that Kakashi had used on him three years ago; Hikari couldn't help but dwell on the memory:

* * *

_Kakashi poofed behind Naruto._

_"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." Kakashi instructed us and made the hand sign for tiger. Gasps were heard – this was not good._

_ "Naruto! Get out of there quickly! He's going to destroy you!" Sakura warned Naruto, but also managing to give away her hiding place to Kakashi. He smirked._

_ "Too late." Kakashi aimed his fingers for... Naruto's butt? Naruto's panicked expression changed to one of discomfort. _

_ Okay...What was Kakashi-sensei doing?_

_ "ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Kakashi bellowed and flung Naruto into a nearby pond. Sakura emerged from her hiding place, frowning in confusion. _

_ "But he didn't make any hand sign. He just poked Naruto in the butt."_

* * *

Hikari chortled at the memory, as she watched Kakashi dodged Naruto, by jumping high into the air before the blonde could poke him in the butt like he had done to him. Naruto swore as Kakashi dodged, sighing with relief and breathing heavily. Naruto, Hikari and Sakura immerged, observing their old sensei with confidence. Each student was remembering a significant event they shared personally with Kakashi the last time they underwent the bell test.

Naruto recalled when he attempted to clobber Kakashi while he was 'distracted' with his little orange book:

* * *

_Kakashi pulled out one of his stupid books._

_"Say what?" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi surveyed him above his book._

_ "Well? What are you waiting for, make your first move?"_

_Naruto hesitated._

_ "But, why are you reading that book?"_

_ "Why? To find out what happens next, of course." Kakashi replied like it was obvious, as he opened the book and started reading it cover to cover._

_ "Don't let it bother you. With the weak attacks you're throwing me, I'd be able to block them anyway. So it really doesn't matter if I'm reading or not." Naruto snarled angrily at the insult and advanced on him with a raised fist._

_ "ARRGH! I'm gonna crush you!" But no matter how many times Naruto tried to lay a hand on Kakashi, his move was blocked effortlessly with one hand – thus completely frustrating Naruto and making his blows sloppy. Finally, Kakashi poofed behind Naruto and we realised Kakashi was up to something._

_ "Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." Kakashi instructed us._

* * *

Sakura recalled when she had been searching for Sasuke during the first bell test. Which now that she looked back on it, she realised how foolish she had truly been. Sakura realised how far she had truly come:

* * *

_ Sakura ran through the forest surrounding the training grounds. She was desperately searching for a sign of where her beloved Sasuke-kun was, and hoped that that little bitch Hikari wasn't with him. She didn't like the fact that Sasuke seemed to spend nearly all his time with both Hikari and that idiot Naruto. _

Sasuke-kun, where are you?_ Sakura thought. _Or has he already… _The kunoichi started fearing the worst, that Kakashi had found and attacked him already. She needed to find him. _

No, no way he could take you out… _ Sakura stopped before a bush, and reached out with her chakra to try and find everybody else's location. She frowned. _

_It was quiet. _

_Too quiet…_

_Something didn't seem right. Then Sakura thought that she could feel somebody's eyes looking directly at her. Gulping, Sakura slowly turned her head towards the eyes and saw Kakashi looking right at her, looking bored. _

_She screamed loud enough for birds to take flight into the sky._

* * *

Hikari couldn't help but think about Sasuke at this point, and what he would've been doing if he hadn't defected from Konoha and was in fact, revisiting this bell test alongside the rest of them. She was still angry with him of course, despite the fact that it had been three-years since he had essentially betrayed her after confessing that he loved her as much as she did him. But his ambition had apparently been more powerful than his developing feelings; and she couldn't forgive him for that. Having said that, this bell test brought back the memory of when she first realised that she truly started liking Sasuke more than a best friend:

* * *

_I felt Sasuke immediately seize my wrist and we jumped into the 'safety' of the trees, where Sasuke pushed me up against the trunk and shielded my body with his. Apparently oblivious to the intimacy of his actions, while I flushed red and tried hard not to bring attention to myself._

_ "Crap! He did that deliberately. Now he knows where I'm hiding. I gotta move fast!" _

_Sasuke seemed to be talking to himself. I poked him in the shoulder._

_ "Uh, Sasuke? You can let me go now." I felt extremely uncomfortable with Sasuke leaning up against me in his efforts to protect me from Kakashi. Especially when I knew (and felt really irritated about) that there was a strong chance that I was about to pummelled to within an inch of my life by a highly possessive Uchiha fangirl for even daring to touch her beloved 'Sasuke-kun'. Sasuke gave an impatient sigh and moved away from me..._

Thank you..._Then spun round and kissed me full on the lips! I froze, shocked, as I looked at Sasuke wide-eyed._

_"I was not going to let you get caught for my idiotic move." He smirked, clearly enjoying the stunned expression on my face. Then he zipped off to another hiding place to scope out his next move to obtain one of Kakashi's bells. I could my cheeks burning and I raised a shaky hand to my lips._

He...he...he stole my first kiss! _I stared off in the direction, Sasuke had taken and a huge smile spread across my face. Sasuke's impromptu kiss was surprisingly sweet and gentle, but I was distracted from my thoughts long enough to avoid a couple of Shuriken and sprinted off towards a different hiding place to also figure out my next move and avoid Kakashi at all costs until I was ready for my next attempt. _

What's going on? What did I do to deserve this from Sasuke?

* * *

Kakashi looked back at Naruto, Hikari and Sakura stone-faced and calm. He was impressed with the process that his students had made.

_They've been apart for a long time… but they're working together pretty well. _ The momentary pause was broken when Naruto resumed the fight.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He hollered, and thousands of Naruto clones instantly appeared; surrounding Kakashi and popping up on every surface of the forest around them. Hikari and Sakura were shocked.

_Exactly how much chakra does he have? _ Hikari marveled.

_He is still able to make this many clones? _Kakashi was equally as stunned as Hikari and Sakure were. All at once, the Naruto clones attacked Kakashi who effortlessly took to the fight like a duck to water; kicking, punching and using weapons. One by one, clones were destroyed until only a handful remained.

"Bah… looks like I'll have no reading time at all…" Kakashi sounded annoyed, and the three students couldn't help but grin at this. Jiraiya glanced down at the four of them, but mostly looking at the progress that Naruto had made, and how far he had come as not only a ninja, but also a young man just coming into his own. Still had a lot to learn, but that's what life was all about.

Jiraiya chuckled.

_Interesting, isn't it? _He thought to himself. Kakashi sighed wearily.

"Now what?" He mumbled.

* * *

Night had officially descended; and Naruto, Hikari and Sakura were nowhere near close to getting their bells. But they were determined not to give up so easily. Kakashi had managed to disappear completely, and Naruto was getting frustrated.

"I'm sure I heard the bells from around here." Naruto reported, leading both kunoichi around the training grounds looking for their elusive target. Hikari carried her katana on her hip as she scanned the area.

"Show yourself." She muttered. Sakura rolled her eyes at both of their impatience.

"He's probably done that on purpose." She reminded them. "Keep your eyes open." She suggested.

Naruto and Hikari nodded.

"Yeah, you can't be too careful with him." Naruto responded, sagely. Suddenly, they all stopped dead in their tracks as an unknown figure hobbled towards them from the shadows. Whatever the figure was, was clearly injured. But it wasn't until it stepped into direct moonlight that they realised who it was. "Sasuke!" Naruto whispered.

All of them stiffened; each reacting different to the presence of their long-lost teammate, friend and love interest.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura looked uncomfortable, but also hopeful that he had come to his senses and returned to her. She also hoped that Sasuke had come to his senses and decided that she was the better choice over his preference for Hikari Yukimura of all people.

"Sasuke?" Hikari felt her heart fly into her throat and an instant bolt of excitement. Sasuke looked exactly the same way both Hikari and Naruto had last seen him before he left them behind, in pursuit of his own ambition.

She froze.

He looked a little _too _like he used to before he defected. Sasuke couldn't possibly look like this three-years later. _This _Sasuke still looked like he was twelve-years-old. Alarm bells started pealing in her ears and she exchanged a suspicious glance with Naruto who nodded, having noticed the same thing she did.

"Naruto… Hikari… Sakura…" The Sasuke imposter croaked, staggering towards them still. He looked pitiful, weakened and vulnerable. "Please help me…" He begged weakly. "I've escaped from Orochimaru…"

"Enough!" Hikari felt insulted by this tactless and very obvious genjutsu. "That is not Sasuke." She growled.

Sakura agreed.

"Please… Sorry, I'd like to talk with you more but…" Her voice broke. Naruto created another clone, starting to form his Rasengan. Sakura and Hikari scanned the area, knowing that the Sasuke imposter was Kakashi's doing. Both of them notice their teacher hiding behind a nearby tree.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei's behind that tree!" Hikari alerted her best friend. Kakashi tensed, obviously not expecting to have been noticed that quickly by his former students.

"Damn…" He cursed.

"Yeah, I know!" Naruto confirmed, still waiting for his clone to finish forming his Resengan. Once it was completed, Naruto raced for the tree.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled to him, before smiling. "Anything you want to say?" She asked, smiling sweetly. "Something you said to me last time?" Kakashi paused. Then sagged when he realised what Sakura was getting at.

"Shinobi Tactic #2:" Kakashi remembered back to the first bell test when he had tricked Sakura by placing her underneath a genjutsu to throw off her game. Sakura hallucinated that Sasuke had been gravely injured by an unknown adversary and needed her immediate assistance. "You fainted so easily back then…" He muttered loud enough for Hikari and Naruto to hear.

Hikari snorted and looked at Sakura with amusement.

"So that's what you meant?" She told her. Sakura scowled at Hikari with annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked her suspiciously. Hikari smirked.

"You said, and I quote: _'__What I passed? But all I did was faint and fall over.'_ Unquote." Hikari pointed out, and Naruto brightened up in realisation; remembering that day very well.

"Oh, yeah. She did!" He grinned brightly, laughing, before getting serious again; not wanting to risk Sakura's wrath. Sakura decided to ignore both of them and focused upon Kakashi.

"You're not creative enough, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura teased him. "You think I'd fall for the same thing twice?"

"Yeah, no way!" Naruto agreed.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than that." Hikari added, challenging her old teacher. Naruto took a single step forward … and ended up snagged in an identical rope snare like he had when he was twelve. Kakashi looked smug.

"Ah, I guess Naruto falls for…" Naruto exploded into smoke, indicating that Kakashi had snagged a Naruto clone. "Huh?"

"Not a chance!" Naruto reappeared from behind Kakashi, looking annoyed that he tried to trap him like that. Kakashi smiled warmly.

"I suppose I can't use the same old methods anymore." All three of them threw kunai at Kakashi, who dodged like before; then Sakura launched herself at him, missing when he dodged to the right. Kakashi seized her by the wrist and turned her back to him as he restrained Sakura. He frowned suspiciously. "This one's…" Kakashi shoved her away and kicked her, instantly dispelling a clone. "One of Naruto's transformed clones." His students had scattered again, obviously forming new plans to capture a bell each.

* * *

It was time to get serious. Midnight was swiftly approaching, and it was now or never. Kakashi faced Naruto, Hikari and Sakura who looked back at him with determination. Suddenly, Kakashi started forming seals rapidly, stunning all three students. Sakura's eyes widened with shock.

_His seal-making speed is just… _

_ Too fast… _Naruto was stunned.

_This is impossible… _Hikari felt uneasy.

She sincerely hoped that she would be able to prove that her training had been enough so she could go after Sasuke with Naruto to bring back Sasuke from Orochimaru. But that wouldn't be possible if she couldn't figure out what Kakashi was attempting to sign so she could counter appropriately. Then suddenly, Kakashi's hands formed a _very _familiar gesture; one that she recognised Sasuke perform many times during their private training sessions at the Uchiha compound.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted, before inhaling. Immediately, Hikari started forming her own hand signs: Ox → Horse → Ram. Kakashi expelled a massive ball of fire from his lungs.

"Suiton: Rekkū Suigeki!" Hikari hollered as Naruto and Sakura dodged or cartwheeled out of the way of the ball of fire. Hikari didn't move.

"Hikari, move!" Naruto screamed in alarm.

Anko smirked from her position beside Tsunade and the other teachers. Immediately, Hikari inhales and spits extremely large jets of water from her mouth at top speed, thus evaporating the giant fireball before it could incinerate her and her teammates. She darts away to hide once more. Kakashi was impressed, but not enough to be distracted so that the bells could be taken from him. He instantly goes for Naruto who looked around for Kakashi, after confirming that Hikari and Sakura were safe. But the blonde was caught off guard when Kakashi manages to bury him up to his neck in the ground. But once again, 'Naruto' explodes into smoke. Kakashi hadn't fooled him.

"A clone?" Kakashi was getting frustrated. But then he senses his three students come up from behind him, and he creates a water dragon from the nearby pond, throwing all three of them off guard and almost sweeping them away. Naruto, Sakura and Hikari regroup.

"Using Katon, Doton and Suiton all in a row…" Naruto muttered out loud as he, Hikari and Sakura bounced from tree branch to tree branch, searching once again for Kakashi. "Normal people can't do that!" He grumbled.

"Well, clearly he can, Naruto. Let's just deal with that." Hikari responded, tiredly.

"Yeah. The name 'Copy Ninja' isn't just for show." Sakura reminded them both. "When we look at him now, we can truly appreciate how amazing he really is." Sakura stated.

* * *

From their safe space, Tsunade reviewed team seven's progress with the other teachers assembled.

"But there's still some way to go before dawn." Tsunade stated.

"Indeed." Shizune agreed.

"If he isn't playing wise, it might end sooner than we think." Tsunade predicted, knowing that Kakashi was capable of pulling out every trick he knew in order to keep Naruto, Hikari and Sakura at bay.

* * *

Meanwhile, our three heroes were getting tired, but still remained stubbornly determined to defeat Kakashi and attain their bells. They were hiding behind a tree, still discussing Kakashi, and Sakura was despairing a little while both Naruto and Hikari scouted about to determine where Kakashi was hiding.

"As well as that, his seal-making speed is too fast, it's difficult to get close." Sakura observed.

"But not impossible. We just need to find a loophole and take advantage of it before Kakashi-sensei gets wise." Hikari pointed out. Her eyes widened in alarm. "Look out!" Kakashi stood on top of the pond, fashioning the handsigns for yet another water based attack.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" He muttered. The three relaxed but remained alert still. It was the same attack as before that had forced them into hiding. Naruto listed the facts to them:

"Smarter than Shikamaru, better nose than Kiba, better Sharingan than Sasuke…"

_That we know of… _Hikari privately thought.

"But even Kakashi-sensei has to have a weak point." Sakura insisted. "If we think about it." Naruto paused, thinking it over.

"Weak point, hmmm…" He glanced about, looking for the answer. Then he suddenly got the lightbulb over the head expression. "I got it! He does have one!" He announced excitedly.

"What is it?" Hikari asked, alert.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kakashi sat slumped against a tree truck, weakened a little due to over use of his sharingan.

"I'm amazed I had to use the Sharingan this much…" He mused out loud to himself. "But there's still some time until dawn." He reminded himself, before looking through his weapons pack to see what weapons he still had on hand. "Shuriken, kunai… I still have some. But I wanna know…" He sagged a little. "The main character in Icha Icha Tactics has some sort of secret…" He groaned in frustration, silently hoping that his students would make another move to get their bells so he could read his book. "Come on, hurry up so I can read!" He moaned.

* * *

Naruto was still trying to jog both Sakura and Hikari's memories.

"Sakura-chan. Hikari-chan. Just think about what he's been doing and you'll get it!" He urged them. Hikari paused, racking her brains. Sakura looked intrigued.

"Quit being a know-it-all, Naruto. What is it?" She demanded, eagerly. But Hikari suddenly realised what Naruto was getting at and made a disgusted face.

"You can't be serious…" She blurted out. Naruto nodded, grinning at the fact that he was the first to figure it out. Sakura still didn't understand. Naruto leaned over to whisper the answer into her ear. Her mouth fell open in shock.

"I can't believe he has a weak point like that!"

"Yeah! Well, if you think about what he's been doing it makes sense, right?" Naruto shrugged, offering us both his sunny smile. Hikari and Sakura nodded back, smiling also.

"Yeah, yeah!" Sakura confirmed.

"With no doubt." Hikari agreed. Sakura looked excited.

"If it works out, his hands and his sharingan'll be out of the picture!" Naruto grinned triumphantly.

* * *

Kakashi was still having an inner debate with himself about how improved his students had become.

"But they're too confident in their growth." He theorised. "… and a bit overexcited." Then he frowned and amended his last thought. "Or at least, Naruto and Sakura have been." Hikari had obviously adopted a little bit of Anko's personality, and seemed to be a little less surprised that she could hold her own against Kakashi. It was almost arrogant in a way, and Kakashi wasn't sure he entirely approved of this. "I better wait here for a while and see what they do next." He concluded. It turned out that he didn't have to wait for very long. The two chunnin and lone Genin were making their new move. Kakashi got to his feet against the tree trunk, making the bells on his belt jingle. Suddenly he reacted when something moved in front of him. He frowned disapprovingly. "Attacking right from the front, they have to be joking!" This was sloppy, even for their standards.

Naruto, Hikari and Sakura advanced towards Kakashi.

"Now, Naruto!" Sakura shouted at the blonde. Naruto narrowed his eyes at his teacher.

"Let's go, Kakashi-sensei!" He yelled at him. Hikari didn't say a word, just stuck to the plan they had made. Then Naruto smirked. "The final twist in Icha Icha Tactics is…" Kakashi instantly realised that Naruto was about to reveal a spoiler.

"Gotta cover my ears!" Kakashi immediately slammed both hands over his ears, but then froze when he realised something important he had neglected to remember: his sharingan. _Damn! With the sharingan, I can tell what he's saying from his lip movements! _Kakashi realised to his dismay. But before he could get away from his students, he realised that each one of them had managed to grab a bell from his belt.

The task was complete.

Naruto triumphantly jingled his bell in front of Kakashi's face, while Sakura simply raised hers into the air. Hikari tossed and caught her bell in the air while winking at her former teacher.

Kakashi was stunned.

Naruto grinned.

"Like you said, a ninja needs to look underneath the underneath." He reminded Kakashi of the lesson he had taught the four of them long ago, before Sasuke defected from the village.

"Right, sensei?" Sakura asked him. Hikari strode forward towards Kakashi offering her hand to him to shake.

"That was a lot of fun. I'm glad we got the chance to do the bell test again." Kakashi 'smiled' and took Hikari's hand, pumping it up and down approvingly. The sound of slow clapping grabbed their attention.

"Excellent work, kids." Tsunade stepped forward, followed closely by a cheerful Shizune, a smirking, triumphant looking Anko, a beaming Mamoru and a grinning Jiraiya (who gave Naruto a proud thumbs up). There was a proud smile on her 'youthful' face. "You've passed the test. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Both Sakura and Hikari responded respectfully and proudly. Naruto merely looked embarrassed by the praise.

"Thanks, Baa-chan."

"You are dismissed. I'll let you know when your next mission is." Tsunade promised. Naruto and Hikari bowed graciously before Naruto casually draped his arm around Hikari's shoulders, and the two of them made their way back to the Uchiha compound for a well-deserved sleep… at least until the next morning. Sakura turned to head in the direction of her parents' house.

They didn't know it yet, but their newest adventure together was only just beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, thank God that's completed. I thought I'd never get this finished. I'll get started on the next chapter (which will still be in canon for the time being) soon. Please review with your thoughts.**

**Till then xx.**


End file.
